Revelations
by AtemuSoul
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Neji come to a revelation


Title: Revelations

Author: Heather

Rating: FRM (mainly for curse words)

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Sabaku no Gaara/Hyuuga Neji

Summary: Sabaku no Gaara and Hyuuga Neji come to a revelation.

Prompt: #1-Moonlight

Warnings: Slash. AU.

Archive: 30Kisses on Livejournal, my website, and my livejournal.

Sequel/Series: Companion piece to prompt #5: Fire...which I don't have up yet.

Livejournal: http/yuugisoulatemu. http/ Written for the 30 Kisses Challenge on Livejournal.

Notes: I'm taking liberties with the timeline of Naruto. It's nothing huge but die-hard Naruto fans...go easy on me. I'm stuck with Shonen Jump and Cartoon Network for my Naruto fix and most of what I know about Tsunade and etc comes from fanfiction.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

The moonlight shone down on the still figure resting ontop of the Hokage Cliff. Watching through wary eyes, Hyuuga Neji silently slid down the tree and crouched behind a mound of dirt, white eyes narrowed as he realizes who the figure is exactly. The new Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

'What is he doing here?' Neji wondered to himself, the moonlight suddenly illuminating Gaara, as if knowing what Neji is thinking. 'Does the Hokage know he's here?'

Confused, Neji stood and wandered over to the silent Kazekage. Gaara just ignored him and Neji sat down beside him, not at all worried about his safety. Gaara won't dare unleash Shukaku due to Naruto's Kyuubi.

"Does the Hokage know you're here?" Neji asked quietly as they both stared up at the silvery moon.

"Yes," replied Gaara sharply, coldly. Neji just looked at him, ignoring the way his red hair seems to shimmer in the moonlight as he looks Gaara dead in his black eyes.

"Does Naruto?" wondered Neji, still quiet. He doesn't know what happened between the two during the month-long training reprieve during the Chuunin Exams, but Naruto has been pissed since then every time Gaara's name comes up in conversation.

"Tsunade-san has told him," drawled Gaara as he turned to look Neji dead in his eyes. "Why do you care? I seem to remember you being pissed the last time we met."

"Last time we met, you beat the shit out of Lee to the point where he couldn't practice Taijutsu anymore," retorted Neji as he shifted to a more comfortable position. "That doesn't exactly engender feelings of friendship."

"So you're watching over me?" muttered Gaara to himself, ignoring Neji rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"As I had no clue you were here until ten minutes ago, no." Neji stated. "Answer my question."

"You never asked me a question," snarled Gaara. "I suggest you either ask it and leave or just leave. Shukaku's restless."

"Threatening me with your demon doesn't work," said Neji. "Why are you here?"

"To see if Tsunade-san would be open to making a treaty with Sunagakure," drawled Gaara. "Anything else?"

"Come on then," sighed Neji as he stood, brushing the dirt off his shorts. "You got anywhere to stay?"

"Uchiha Manor," replied Gaara slowly. "Why?"

"Because Naruto and Tsunade-san sent me to find you," lied Neji. He's not about to tell Gaara he requested this from Tsunade-san and Naruto. The last thing he needs is for Gaara to realize he has feelings for him.

"Whatever." Gaara scoffed as he stood, brushing dirt of his pants. "Are you going to spend the whole time I'm here watching over me?"

"Quite possibly," said Neji. "More to keep you safe than to keep Konoha safe from you." 'Mainly because you know Naruto would kill you if you harmed his village' Neji continued to himself.

Gaara just looked at Neji before rolling his eyes and leaping down to the outcropping below Hokage Cliff. Neji followed sedately, knowing exactly where Gaara's headed because the only house in that direction is Uchiha Manor.

As they reached Uchiha Manor, Neji grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him to a stop. Growling, Gaara whirled around, his eyes flashing red in the moonlight, telling Neji just how close to the surface Shukaku is. Wondering what the hell he's doing, Neji quickly kissed Gaara before taking off, leaving a stupified Gaara.

'Did he just?' gaped Gaara as he stares in the direction Neji took. Realizing exactly what happened, Gaara snarled and took off after Neji. 'If he thinks he can leave just after that!'

Finally reaching Neji, Gaara grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Just what the hell was that!"

"A kiss," murmured Neji, wondering why Gaara hasn't killed him, or at the very least beat the shit out of him.

"Why?" asked Gaara, just a hint of confusion in his tone. "Why me?"

"I don't know," answered Neji honestly. "I just know I want you."

Gaara just stared at him, absolutely shocked. No wants him. He's had that drilled into his head since birth, and even more when he started using Shukaku's chakra.

"You know...you could say something..." Neji said slowly, concerned about Gaara's silence. In reply, Gaara grabbed Neji's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Moaning softly, Neji opened his mouth and let Gaara dominate the kiss, instinctively knowing Gaara needs to lead.

Breaking the kiss, Gaara looked at Neji carefully, warily. He doesn't want a one-night stand or to find out that this is a prank. Seeing passion, love, and concern in Neji's eyes, Gaara smiled. Neither one has noticed the sand shield around them until Neji realizes the lack of moonlight.

"I think your demon approves," remarked Neji dryly, causing Gaara to smirk and to dispel of the sand shield.

"And you?" asked Gaara. "What happens when your friends find out?"

"Nothing," replied Neji. "They already know, or at the very least suspect."

"Tsunade-san?"

"Approves," muttered Neji dryly. "She gave her approval awhile ago."

"Oh." Gaara murmured. He turns to look at Neji. "We're going slow."

"I expected so," replied Neji before kissing Gaara softly. "Now, I should get you back to Uchiha Manor before Naruto goes berserk."

"Why would he?" asked Gaara.

"Sasuke sprained his ankle during training so Naruto's being a mother hen," answered Neji as they walk back to Uchiha Manor. "Besides, it's not like Sasuke's complaining. He enjoys the attention."

"They're together?" asked Gaara as they reach Uchiha Manor. "When did that happen?"

"No one knows." Neji replied. "One day they just announced their relationship."

"Oh," said Gaara. Opening the door, he turns to face Neji. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Neji smirked before kissing him yet again. "Oyasumi koibito."

"Oyasumi," murmured Gaara softly, cheeks light pink at hearing himself being called lover. Smiling, Neji leapt away and Gaara shut the door behind him, a soft smile on his face.

The End


End file.
